This invention relates to musical devices and, more particularly, to a foot pedal device for use by a musician while playing a percussion instrument.
During the course of playing the drums and other percussion instruments, a musician may be required to use a foot to operate one or more pedals. Existing foot pedals are operated with the toe end of a musician's foot. Operating a foot pedal with the toe end of a foot requires use of the foot and ankle muscles. This makes playing or operating the pedal more difficult and harder to learn than if the pedal could be operated with the larger leg muscles. A heel driven foot pedal allows a musician to operate the foot pedal with the heel end of his or her foot. Operating a foot pedal with the heel end of a foot allows the musician to use his or her larger leg muscles.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a heel driven pedal apparatus that can be operated with the heel end of a musician's foot. Further, it would be desirable to have a heel driven pedal apparatus that can also be operated with the toe portion of the musician's foot so that the musician can rest his or her leg muscles by switching from heel end operation to toe end operation without requiring any changes to the heel driven pedal apparatus.